


Suspicious Minds

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Sam argue about evidence versus hunches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Suspicious Minds  
> Characters: Sam Tyler, Gene Hunt  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Gene and Sam argue about evidence versus hunches.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Concrete  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

“Happy now, Sam? Got your concrete evidence.”

Sam knew there weren’t air quotes in 1973 but if there had been Gene would be using them. Sam’s insistence that they wait to find out more meant they’d just witnessed something they never wanted to see.

“Sometimes, you go with your gut instinct, confront them with what you know.”

“Yeah well the point is we didn’t know. You can’t rely on suspicion, you need facts and details. What sort of a copper are you?”

“A bloody good one. Is Ray’s tongue is shoved down Chris’ throat enough evidence for you? Let’s go.”


End file.
